Vastly Different
by JoeyBear1424
Summary: The three of them are vastly different. Nori seems shifty to those who first meet her. A little rough around the edges and hard to get close to; a punk her brother Dori would call her. Bofur seems to always be happy, laughing and smiling about something. Bilba's shy and quietest by far, easy to fluster which the other two love. Fem!Bofur, Fem!Nori, Fem!Bilba


Part five of How to Steal a Heart and part six of For My Smiles. Please note: this does contain femslash and three-way relationships. If you don't like then don't read it. That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard of is when you hate something and read it just to tell the author how much you hate it. Thank you. And enjoy

* * *

><p>The three of them are vastly different. Nori seems shifty to those who first meet her. A little rough around the edges and hard to get close to; a punk her brother Dori would call her. Bofur seems to always be happy, laughing and smiling about something. Bilba's shy and quietest by far, easy to fluster which the other two love. The three women are together though and work even with all the little bumps and rough patches they face.<p>

In the mornings Nori is the first one to wake up and slam her hand down on the obnoxious alarm. Bofur lies on her back snoring with her mouth gaping open while Bilba's curled up in a tight ball, buried beneath the covers. Nori insists on keeping the room icy cold with the ceiling and a standing fan on full blast. She feels the chill it's left though as her sock clad feet hit the wooden floor. It spreads through her legs and up through the rest of her body. Nori crosses her arms over her chest and curses as she falls back into the bed, tugging the blankets back up.

"Morning love," Bofur mumbles and yawns. "Told ye that we don't need those blasted fans."

"We do need them," Nori grumbles and rolls over to face Bofur. "It's hot sleeping with two other people in a bed," Bofur's face darkens at her words and Nori sighs. "I love Bilba." Nori grumbles as Bofur wraps her arms around her. Nori had been with Bofur since her senior year of high school. Bofur had a way of working her way into Nori's life and heart. She kept Nori's demons away and Nori allowed herself to fall for the cheerful girl. When they went to college though Bofur began to notice another girl and Nori was unable to keep the jealously away.

Bilba Baggins was in Bofur's physiology and anatomy class. Nori saw her the first day of school when she came to pick up Bofur. The two walked out of class together, Bilba's cheeks flushed red and her head ducked as Bofur laughed with her arm slung around her. Bilba had wriggled away uncomfortably and mumbled some sort of excuse as she ran away. Jealously had flared up white and hot in her chest but Nori had pushed it down as Bofur climbed in the car. When she kissed her cheek it made it a little better. But Nori still stared at Bilba's back as the girl walked away.

Each time Nori saw her Bilba Baggins seemed to be running. She had her ear buds jammed into her ears and was running. Towards a class, out the door, she was running somewhere. Most of the time though it seemed she was running away from them. Nori and Bofur had been sitting at a table in the library when Bilba caught sight of them. She blushed as she looked at them then turned and ran away. Bofur seemed to wilt each time Bilba ran away and Nori was getting sick of it.

"Does she have a problem with us?" Nori asked and Bofur shrugged.

"I told her I have a girlfriend and she seemed fine with it," Bofur admitted. "I like her—I like her a lot Nori. And I know ye'd like her too."

"I don't like people," Nori reminded her and Bofur reached over to rub soothing circles on the back of her hand. "I especially don't like people that make you feel like that."

"I don't think she's meaning to," Bofur sighed. "Would you like to try and meet her Nori?" Nori didn't want to meet her. She hated that Bilba seemed to be able to put the twinkle in Bofur's eye that _she _could. She hated that she seemed to be making her wilt. She hated Bilba Baggins but the hopeful look in Bofur's eye made her agree.

Nori wanted and tried to hate Bilba Baggins from the moment she stepped in the door. Bofur beamed at her and took every opportunity to make her flushed and stutter and flustered. Nori tried her best to hate Bilba. But Bilba went out of her way to be nice to her and even when Nori was hateful and snapped at her, called her fat and made other scathing comments Bilba let them roll off. Bofur though glared and sent her dirty looks until finally she dragged her down the hallway with a harsh whisper of 'what's wrong with ye?' and Nori grumbled and glared at her feet as she admitted her jealously. Bofur had sighed and groaned as she dragged Nori back out to Bilba, muttering about stubbornness. Nori had apologized to a very confused Bilba and slowly the three had spent more and more time together.

Nori and Bofur had discussed several weeks if they wanted to add Bilba into their relationship. If they could do it. Bofur liked Bilba and that much was clear to Nori. Nori liked her too though not as much as Bofur did. The idea of adding someone new to their relationship was strange but interesting. They'd gone back and forth for weeks until finally they agreed to go ahead and ask Bilba. She'd been shocked by the question at first and practically ran from their apartment as she stuttered out an answer. Their texts and calls had gone ignored until finally a week later Bilba appeared at their door red faced and embarrassed by her actions as she apologized and told them she was ready.

Nori still felt jealous from time to time. When Bofur stared at Bilba longingly and would grab her arm to whisper something to her. Or simply to pull her down and kiss her cheek, her arm the jealously would flare up in her chest. But Bilba was doing her best too to work her way into Nori's heart it seemed. When Nori had to leave early in the mornings for work and the sun wasn't even up yet, Bilba would be. While Nori got dressed for work Bilba would be in the kitchen still half asleep and making her lunch. And always before Nori stepped out the door Bilba stood on her tiptoes and pressed a careful, hesitant kiss on her cheek. And as Nori drives away Bilba stands at the window and watches until she's out of sight.

Bofur adored Bilba from the second they were partnered up in class. It was easy to make the smaller girl flustered and embarrassed. She adores her now as Bilba slowly emerges from her nest of blankets. Her curls are mussed from sleep and her eyes squinted as she looks around.

"Well good morning love," Bofur greets and pulls Bilba to her. "Good morning kiss?" Bilba wrinkles her nose and looks away.

"I'm still convinced my morning breath puts you off." Bilba groans as Bofur kisses her lips.

"Nope," Bofur promises and peppers kisses all across her face. "Because your morning breath is all mine." She adds and laughs as Bilba groans in disgust and pulls away to whack her with a pillow.

Bofur considers herself funny. Crude yes but she loves to make her partners laugh. She loves them both equally though it's for different reasons. Nori can be as crude as she is and has a vicious temper at times. But other times Nori's the one cuddled up to her side with a content, peaceful gaze on her face while Bofur carves something new. Nori's easy to make laugh with her crude jokes and stories. Nori comes back with stories and jokes that rival hers and leave both women in hysterics. Bilba's a bit harder though. She seems only to flush and stutter at Bofur's jokes and stories and sometimes she wonders if she's overdoing it. But then when she and Nori are laughing she catches Bilba staring at them affectionately and Bofur's chest swells.

Bilba always seems to be flitting about the house. Whether she's cleaning, cooking or working in the garden Bilba's never quite sitting down. The only time she really seems to relax is in the afternoons when finally she flops down on the couch with a sigh to read. It's during those times Bofur catches herself watching Bilba. She doesn't notice or seem to care that a curl of her hair has fallen into her eyes or how much time has passed. It's in those moments that Bofur stares until finally Bilba lifts her head and asks if something's wrong. And all Bofur can think of to say is I love you.

Bilba still feels a bit unsure about this whole thing sometimes. She's never had much luck with dating and was ready to accept that she was going to live life of alone with a whole bunch of cats. So when Bofur and Nori came to her Bilba had been in shock to say the least. The idea was foreign to her and seemed extremely improper. She was embarrassed now that she'd run out and ignored their texts and calls. Bilba had gone to her mother and asked her for advice, unsure of what else to do. Her mother Belladonna had listened without interrupting until she was done. And then she took a long drink of tea and smiled at her daughter.

"First of all you should apologize for running out," Belladonna chided lightly. "And I think you should take their offer dearest. They sound like lovely young women. Though I do want to meet them." They were lovely women and her mother thankfully loved them. Her father did too once he got over the initial surprise.

There was no doubt in her mind that Bofur adored her. She constantly seemed to be doting on her and Nori. Bofur's family loved Bilba, Bombur especially since Bilba agreed to bake with him. Nori though seemed not to like Bilba very much. Nori wasn't outright rude to Bilba but she seemed uncomfortable around her sometimes. Bilba tries to do little things for her: making her lunch for work early in the mornings, spending the night at her parents sometimes so Nori can have Bofur to herself. She thinks it's working until Nori comes home from work one day and asks her to take a walk with her.

It's a nice and sunny day out though Nori's face is shadowed. Neither one talks at first and they walk together silently until finally Nori sighs.

"I don't want you to feel like you have to leave because of me," Nori mumbles. "Bofur loves you and I—I like you. I don't love you but I do like you. I got you these." Nori's cheeks are dusted a light pink as she holds out a bouquet of pink lilies.

"They're perfect," Bilba gasps and presses a kiss to Nori's cheek. "Someday I hope we'll say I love you. But until then I like you too."

Things will not always be perfect for the three vastly different women. There will be jealously and sometimes words will be exchanged they can't take back. All three of them are vastly different. Nori's a little too rough around the edges sometimes and she snaps at them without thinking. Bofur tries a little too hard to make Bilba and Nori laugh and only annoys them. And Bilba oversteps an invisible line that's been there long before she has without meaning too. But there are the moments that are perfect. When Nori snaps at them she returns with flowers that mean sorry, meanings she's learned from Bilba. When Bofur tries too hard it's her partners who make her laugh and even Bilba makes a crude joke or two.

When the time comes that Bofur and Nori decide they want family pictures updated Bilba remains in bed, unsure if she wants to get up. If this is perhaps another invisible line she might cross. But then Bofur and Nori are jumping on the bed and whacking her lightly with pillows demanding she wake up or else they'll be late.

* * *

><p>Thank you so much to Snowbirdrose; cuzimaw3som317 and koreanmochi for the follow and favorites! They are greatly appreciated!<p> 


End file.
